


Буддист

by WTFnesvoboda2019, WXD



Series: ЗФБ-2019/низкий рейтинг [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFnesvoboda2019/pseuds/WTFnesvoboda2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WXD/pseuds/WXD
Summary: «Такая у меня свобода — свобода деградировать».





	Буддист

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** неграфичный дабкон  
> Текст написан по заявке с одного старого феста: «Сегодня я скачал фильм, который у меня уже есть на диске, потому что лень было идти за ним в другой конец квартиры. Кажется, я достиг дна».

Ладно, садитесь, слушайте. Только не засните.  
Сегодня я скачал фильм, который у меня уже есть на диске, потому что лень было идти за ним в другой конец квартиры. Кажется, в вашем понимании, я достиг дна.  
Рассказывая о своем безумии, люди обычно начинают с его причины. Это трусость. Им с самого начала кажется, что их неправильно поймут, что осудят, запишут в слабаки или психи. Поэтому сразу нужно отгородиться причиной, а после разбираться, достаточная она или нет. Главное, сходу очертить границу, объяснить, что причина, хоть плохонькая, но была. Главное — выстроить предысторию.  
И выходит, что большинство таких рассказов начинается с оправданий.  
Чем сильнее человек стыдится своих поступков, тем занятнее предыстория.  
У меня нет предыстории и нет причины, а главное — я не стыжусь. Я нравлюсь себе в этой ситуации больше, чем в любой другой.  
Так вот, утром пятого июня я не пошел на работу.  
Это было самое обычное утро — обычный недосып, обычный кофе, обычные новости по телевизору. Обычный рабочий день впереди. Видите, я даже не могу сказать «был херовый день, шел дождь». Тополиный пух, правда, все-таки летел — я высунул нос в окно, чихнул, закрыл окно. И решил, что никуда не пойду. Я не размышлял, просто взял — и никуда не пошел.  
Разумеется, я все понимал. Я точно знал, что такой финт, скорее всего, станет первым и последним, и что работы я лишусь быстрее, чем успею сказать слово «безработный». Просто я вдруг осознал, что это меня совершенно не волнует. Не было вранья, унизительных просьб о выходном — выходной мне не требовался — ничего этого не было.  
Да, да. Я просто не пошел на работу.  
Первый день я провел в сонном оцепенении перед компьютером: играл в «шарики» и ни о чем не думал. Это было волшебно — за задернутыми шторами летел июньский снег, светило солнце, в квартире стояла тишина. И в голове моей тоже стояла тишина, а на экране передо мной рушились десятки разноцветных созвездий. Красиво.  
Мобильный я отключил.  
В пятом часу вечера я отметил, что не чувствую голода. Это было слишком — я ведь не ел с самого утра. Пошел на кухню и проглотил огромный кусок лазаньи, оставшийся со вчерашнего ужина. Лазанья пошла отлично, ел я с аппетитом, но одновременно понимал — не вспомни я о еде, ничего бы не изменилось.  
Я просидел за «шариками» до поздней ночи.  
Не угадали, никаких таблеток я не принимал.  
В общем, это было здорово. Я одновременно наслаждался и пребывал в полной нирване, думал и сохранял полную отстраненность, сидел неподвижно и все контролировал. Я даже не пытался выиграть — профит был абсолютно не в этом.  
Я завалился на кровать, когда глаза уже сами закрывались, и даже не стал стелить постель. Заметьте, я говорю «даже», «удивительно», «странно» не для того, чтобы передать собственное восприятие ситуации. Для меня — честно — удивление прошло, не успев начаться. Я так говорю, чтобы вы поняли — я осознаю разницу между нормой и странностью.  
На следующий день меня разбудил домашний телефон, его отключить я забыл. Не знаю, кто мне названивал, я просто сбросил звонок.  
Я проделал весь утренний ритуал: принял душ, побрился, позавтракал и покурил под кофе, но это все было по инерции. Я понимал, что со вчерашнего дня абсолютно не нуждаюсь во всей этой ерунде.  
Я ни о чем не думал. Поймите, мои мысли… как бы это сказать… упростились? Это слово, в общем, подходит, но не отражает сути. Из моих мыслей просто исчезло все лишнее. Поэтому можно сказать, что я ни о чем не думал — ни о чем таком, чего вы ожидаете.  
И не перебивайте, ладно? Вам заплатили, чтоб вы слушали, вот и слушайте молча, а если останутся вопросы, зададите их в конце.  
Ясное дело, я никуда не пошел. Так и уселся за компьютер — после душа и с сигаретой. Полдня снова ушло на «шарики», а потом у меня заболели глаза, заныла спина. Я пошел в спальню, взял с полки стопку первых попавшихся дисков и вернулся с ними к компу. Оставшиеся полдня я смотрел фильмы. Разные: «Войну миров», «Шестое чувство», «Криминальное чтиво», «Олигарха»… Просто включал и смотрел все подряд. Я уже не помню, на котором из них уснул, — просто отключился на диване в гостиной, а когда проснулся, стояла глубокая ночь.  
Я закурил и поставил следующий диск.  
Знаю, что вы хотите сейчас спросить. Эмоции при просмотре я испытывал примерно те же самые, что и во время игры в «шарики». Я лежал, откинувшись на диванную подушку: когда тело затекало, я просто менял положение.  
Под утро я заставил себя выбраться на кухню и в туалет. Я говорю «заставил», потому что совершение этих простых действий потребовало волевых усилий. Я говорил себе, что сейчас встану и пойду, вот-вот, после следующей сцены, через десять минут. И когда отсчет этих самых рубежей уже раздражал сильнее, чем полный мочевой пузырь и урчание в желудке, я, наконец, это сделал.  
Я не помню, что ел, — возможно, остатки лазаньи или бутерброды с паштетом. Подобные вещи окончательно утратили важность. Сытый желудок меня убаюкал, и я снова уснул во время очередного фильма.  
Так прошла неделя. Все было хорошо, кроме одного — кончились продукты. Я представлял себе, что будет, если не есть совсем, и по всему выходило — ничего особенного. Либо чувство голода все-таки появится, и я побегу в ближайшую чебуречную, либо в какой-то момент я просто не смогу встать за очередным диском.  
Воду я пил из крана, желание курить кончилось вместе с сигаретами. В голове царило чистейшее Ничего, и, поверьте, лучшего ощущения я за всю жизнь не испытывал.  
Буддизм? Вы что, за дурака меня держите? Но, наверное, это прогресс — в начале разговора вы считали меня сумасшедшим, а теперь хотя бы буддистом. Нет, я не буддист.  
В один из дней я проделал стандартные утренние действия: туалет — ванная — кухня, и на этапе ванной случился сбой, но я не сразу об этом узнал.  
Задернув неделю назад шторы, я больше не открывал их — происходящее снаружи меня не интересовало. Меня не тревожил ни толстый слой пыли, ни затхлый, застоявшийся воздух. О том, чтобы помыться, я даже не думал. Запас дисков оставался внушительным, но день я всегда начинал с «шариков» — в полудреме щелкал мышью, наслаждаясь сочным звуком, с которым взрывались цветные цепочки.  
Меня встряхнул дверной звонок — четыре тревожные трели, одна за другой, и тут же в дверь забарабанили, как будто хотели ее выбить. Я заметался перед компьютером, потом все-таки вскочил и понесся в прихожую.  
Звонки в дверь случались и до этого, но осторожные, тихие, и игнорировать их было легко. Теперь же я сразу понял, что отсидеться не получится, придется открывать.  
Уже в коридоре я понял, с чем связан внезапный визит — через порог ванной хлестала вода, в прихожей плавали коврик и тапки. Вы не поверите, даже в такой ситуации я сохранял отстраненность, словно все происходило не со мной, а с актером на экране.  
Замочив ноги, я открыл дверь и тут же отлетел в стену под мощным ударом. Это был сосед. Он заорал:  
— Заснул, сука? Я щас тебя, блядь, разбужу! — А сам старался вернуть меня в вертикальное положение, чтоб удобнее было бить. — На меня смотри! На меня, тварь!  
Смотреть я не мог, потому что в глазах темнело, пол под ногами качался, и я отъехал в нирвану уже в прямом смысле — какое-то время меня в квартире не было.  
Я пришел в себя на полу посреди лужи, половина лица онемела, а огромные шлепанцы соседа маячили где-то в районе кухни, и во мне проснулось нечто похожее на эмоцию — какого хера, в конце концов! Обязательно найдется мразь, мешающая людям жить.  
Заметив, что я очнулся, сосед вернулся ко мне — шлепанцы замерли напротив моего лица. Оторвать голову от пола я не мог.  
— Я тебя утопить хотел, — сообщил сосед, — в ванной. Молодец, с горкой набрал.  
— Так топил бы, — пробулькал я. Нос оказался забит мокрой ватой.  
— Нельзя. Ты мне ремонт делать будешь.  
— Чего?  
— Можешь деньгами отдать, мне без разницы.  
Я пожалел, что пришел в себя так скоро. Сосед валить из квартиры не собирался. Делать было нечего, пришлось вставать — упираясь в стену, я с трудом поднялся, вытер лицо и постарался рассмотреть своего гостя. Мы точно виделись раньше — в лифте, возле подъезда, когда я еще выходил из дома, — но никогда не разговаривали, даже не здоровались. Он казался мне на редкость неприятным типом и, как выяснилось, не зря.  
Прихожая вокруг лежала в руинах.  
Разумеется, платить мне было нечем, о ремонте в соседской квартире речь и вовсе не шла. Откинувшись затылком на стену, я закрыл глаза — не хотелось верить, что моя райская жизнь так скоро закончилась. Именно в тот момент, когда я начал жить, а не существовать.  
— Я не могу дать тебе денег, — сказал я. — И ремонт делать не умею. Извини.  
Сосед оскалился, и я мысленно приготовился к следующей порции избиений. Но он больше не стал распускать руки — стоя вплотную, рассматривал меня сквозь прищур, как диковинное насекомое.  
— Не, ну так не пойдет, — чуть растягивая гласные, сказал он. — Ты совсем дебил?  
Я снова закрыл глаза. Сосед ни слова не понимал из того, что я ему говорил. С другой стороны, я ведь его тоже не понимал, а он видел в своих словах неопровержимую логику. Вздохнув, я кивнул. Дебил так дебил, хуже уже не будет.  
Сосед недоверчиво ухмыльнулся.  
— Слуш, серьезно, ты нормальный вообще?  
— Я не работаю, — промямлил я, — у меня из еды в холодильнике только настойка пустырника. Можешь забрать все, что понравится, а платить мне нечем.  
Сосед поднял руку, и я вжался в стену, ожидая удара, но он почесал бровь, оглядел следы потопа, словно только что их заметил. Процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Полный дебил. — И ушел, даже дверью не хлопнул.  
Я с минуту стоял неподвижно — не верил, что все кончилось и я могу вернуться к своим «шарикам» и фильмам.  
Но так и было — мог вернуться, мог дальше протирать диван, мог наслаждаться отсутствием эмоций.  
Что я и сделал.  
Сосед пришел вечером, точнее, ночью, ближе к двенадцати. Я не сразу понял, что происходит — вспыхнул свет, ощущение было такое, словно в ночное купе ворвался нежданный пассажир, подсевший на полустанке. Сосед стоял посреди комнаты в куртке нараспашку и с шапкой в руке. Я с трудом сел, отметив, что забыл выключить компьютер. Очень хотелось проснуться заново и обнаружить, что никакого соседа нет, в комнате темно и до рассвета еще не меньше трех часов. Невыносимо болела левая скула, а под глазом наверняка был синяк. Я мысленно вернулся к дневному потопу и как-то сразу осознал, что никакой это не сон и ничего хорошего меня не ждет — я забыл закрыть дверь. После ухода чертова соседа я просто поднялся и ушел в комнату, оставив в прихожей все как было. И незапертую дверь в том числе.  
— Здоров, — сказал сосед.  
Был он какой-то растрепанный, с волосами, мокрыми то ли от дождя, то ли от пота, а главное — его не смущало, что он находится среди ночи в посторонней квартире.  
Дутая темная куртка и кроссовки огромного размера делали его похожим на злодея из фильма ужасов, и я, подобрав ноги, вжался в спинку дивана.  
— Не трясись, мурка, — ухмыльнулся он. — Не работаешь, значит? И денег нет?  
Я медленно покачал головой. Ног и тела я не чувствовал, но настоящий страх не шел, только спокойное понимание, что со мной произойдет что-то очень плохое — здесь и сейчас.  
Сосед мотнул головой на дверь.  
— Давай в ванну.  
Возражать казалось безумием, но я все равно спросил:  
— Зачем?  
— Побазарь у меня, — засмеялся сосед, — быстро встал и пошел.  
Вода из ванны давно вытекла, оба крана оказались перекрыты, но соседу не нужна была вода, хотя я уже вообразил себя спустя пару недель — посиневшим утопленником, как в романе Стивена Кинга. Только там была тетка. Глупо, да?  
Нет, я не боялся.  
Он схватил меня за руки — сначала за одну, вторую я машинально убрал за спину, но сосед притиснул меня к стене и, навалившись всем телом, поймал вторую ладонь. Такие жесты уже никак не тянули на безобидное нарушение личного пространства, скорее на откровенное домогательство, но это не то, на чем мне хочется заострять внимание.  
Сосед был здорово пьян, это я понял, когда он приблизил ко мне лицо вплотную.  
Что сделать? Это вы хорошо придумали — сопротивляться. А вы когда-нибудь оставались в ванной посреди ночи наедине с незнакомым человеком? С пьяным и безумным? При случае попробуйте, взгляд на многие вещи у вас сразу поменяется. Вы вообще пытались сопротивляться чьей-то агрессии? Извините, отвлекся…  
Да. Не забывайте, что я давно не мастер инициативы, у меня одна цель — чтобы меня не трогали. Да-да, «шарики», фильмы, можете не прятать улыбку, ухмыляйтесь сколько угодно. В общем, я сдался. Закрыл глаза, думая о том, что когда-то же сосед прекратит это все, хотя дальше начались вещи похуже лапанья за задницу.  
Я не кричал и смог большей частью оставаться отстраненным, в общем, это испытание я тоже пережил. Одного мне хотелось — чтобы сосед не протрезвел раньше, чем уйдет отсюда, потому что хуже психа только псих с осознанием собственной вины.  
После он перетащил меня в спальню и там продолжил, а перед уходом сунул денег — три купюры, мутно-зеленые в утреннем свете. Я отказался от наличных и попросил купить еды. Он ушел, не сказав ни «да», ни «нет», но, вернувшись через полчаса, оставил под дверью пакет с хлебом, полуфабрикатами и другой магазинной снедью.  
Не смотрите на меня так. Это бы стало проблемой, приходи он каждый день. Это бы стало проблемой, подними он шум, потребуй внимания, большего, чем ложиться на живот, когда нужно. Это бы стало проблемой, если бы переросло в издевательства. Я не маленький ребенок и знаю, чем могут обернуться некоторые вещи. Скажем так, в моем нынешнем состоянии я был неуязвим для всего, кроме физического насилия и назойливого внимания. Если бы, например, сосед приперся на следующий день, снова начал приставать или еще хуже — извиняться, не знаю, чем бы все кончилось. Но все сложилось идеально.  
Он стал приходить раз в неделю с уже купленной едой, а я оставлял дверь незапертой и заранее гасил во всей квартире свет.  
Сейчас? Конечно, продолжается. «Шарики» для меня приятнее и важнее офисного маразма, но сыт ими не будешь. Все хорошо, разве что я снова начал принимать душ, такая издержка. Отношу ее к той же категории, что и встречи с соседом. Если сложить все вместе и сравнить с тем, что я имею в итоге, цена выходит совсем небольшой. Помощь родных? Вы серьезно? Помощь моих родных сводится, как видите, к вашему визиту. И не нужно мне сейчас про беспокойство, общее несчастье и гроб с кладбищем — это их беспокойство, их несчастье, их понимание ситуации, и решать их проблемы я не намерен. Называйте это как хотите — дно, деградация, психоз, дело ваше, я в самом начале согласился на любые ярлыки. Такая у меня свобода — свобода деградировать.  
Мне хорошо, понимаете? И ни вы, ни мои родные не сможете мне помешать, как бы вам ни хотелось.  
А если они пришлют кого-то посерьезнее вас, я ему объясню, что я буддист. Точно, буддист. Практикую глубокую медитацию «Алмазного Ума» или что там за бред у них в ходу, посмотрю, как мои родные будут с этим бороться.  
Провожать не стану и врать, что рад знакомству, тоже. Больше никогда не приходите. Пока.


End file.
